Truckzilla
by Animeluver4evertimes2
Summary: Tails buy a truck one day and starts to play with it. What happens when it starts to destroy his house? Who knew toys could be evil? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Don't own Sonic or company!!

One day,Tails and Sonic went to the Toy Store. (Boring, yes, I know.But it'll spice up!) Anyway...

While looking at the toys,Tails saw this cool-looking truck. Wow,Tails said. Sonic, take a look at this,he whined. Tails ran up to Sonic and started to drag him to the truck. "Tails, what the heck is going on"?! "Come on"! "Just a little farther"! Tails showed him the truck and Sonic just groaned. "Tails, do ya really like the truck so much"? Tails nodded. Sonic just rolled his eyes and bought the truck.

**Later at Sonic's house...**

Tails put batteries in his truck and started to play with it. (It's the remote controlled one). At first, Tails thought he had the hang of it. Then, it started to act stupid. "Sonic, I'm having trouble with this truck". "Yeah, what"? "Well, it won't go the way I want it to go plus it's destroying the house, he said as the truck went on a rampage. Sonic stared at the truck as it destroyed his bedroom. After that truck, he screamed at the top of lungs.

**After TWO HOURS of chasing the truck...**

I a pooped, Tails whined. Sonic started to say something but collapsed on the floor. Mabye he was too tired, Tails thought.

**Sonicxrox: Chapter 1 complete!**

**Tails:But, what about our home?**

**Sonicxrox:Who cares about your house?**

**Tails:Me and... (gets tied up to a chair)**

**Sonicxrox:Yes! Victory!!**

**Tails: But... (Ties up mouth,too)**

**Sonicxrox: Bye!! (Waves)**

**Tails:Mmmmmmm!**

**Sonicxrox hits Tails unconsious**

**Sonicxrox: Thanks for reading and review!!**

**Chapter 2: Truck chaos!**


	2. Truck chaos

Back at the scene of the crime, Sonic was passed out on the floor with Tails crying. Someone knocked on the door, then kicked it down. "Oh. Hey, Shadow",Tails said. Shadow looked annoyed. 'What the hell is going on"?! Shadow looked at Sonic, then at Tails. Tails said, "My toy truck is on a rampage through the house"!

Sonic then woke up and sat up. "What happened"? "You fell asleep", Tails said. "Whatever". Sonic looked around. "Where is it"? "Where's the (bleep)ing truck"?! Tails shrugged. Then, the truck burst through the wall and tackled Shadow. "What the (Bleep)"?!

"It's the truck", Tails screamed and ran away. Shadow said, "I'll give that truck a piece of my mind"! He took a chaos emerald out of who knows where.

"Chaos spear"! The chaos spear hit the truck, but did nothing. "What the-"! The truck was pissed. "You will pay for that", it yelled. It began chasing Shadow.

**Me:That's it for now!**

**Tails: You made me a total wimp!**

**Me: Whatever. Bye!!**

**Next chapter: Catch that truck!**


	3. Catch that truck!

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic!**

The scene: A mad, living truck was chasing Shadow, while Tails cheered for the truck. Shadow said, "Hey, squirt, you could HELP"! Tails looked confused. "I thought you hated me". Shadow stopped, forgeting the truck behind him. It tackled. "AAAHHHH", Shadow screamed as the truck carried him away.

**At 7:00 that night...**

What happened, asked Amy. "I bought Tails a new truck and now it's on a rampage, replied Sonic. "And it beat up Shadow", Tails piped. He showed Shadow beat up and in a fetal position. "Whoa", everyone said. "Well, since he beat up my sonic, i'll get him to pay", Amy yelled. 'Amy", Sonic said, annoyed. At that moment, the truck blasted through the wall (Again!)

Amy took out her hammer and chased the truck. "Come back"! "I just want to smash you"! "Amy, no", everyone screamed. "After them". Now the chase was on. Everyone got a weapon and chased after the truck.

**After a night of chasing the truck... At 3:00 in the morning...**

Tails and Cream were crying. "Stupid truck"! "We can't catch"! Tails opened their eyes. "Hey, where'd everyone go"?!

**At StarBucks..**

Shadow said, "I'm beat". "Yeah", siad Sonic. Blaze asked, "Are we forgetting anything"? "Nope". Tails and Cream screamed, "They forgot us and the truck"!!

**Sonicxrox: Hurry, the chapter ended good!**

**Tails: No it didn't! You left me and Cream at home!**

**Sonicxrox: Exactly.**

**Tails: (Fainted)**

**Sonicxrox: Oh.. Whatever! See ya next chapter and please review!**

**Next chapter: The truck is vanquished **


	4. The truck is vanquished

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic, not I !**

**Finally, Sonic and the gang get back home...**

"Where have you been", Tails screamed at the top of his lungs. "Starbucks", Shadow pointed out. Tails and Cream fainted. "Oh, now I remember", Blaze said. "There's a rampaging truck in the house". Blaze smiled. Everyone just panicked and ran around. Except Shadow, he's too cool for that. Tails woke up. He yelled, "Everyone, shut the hell up"! Everyone, including Cream, turned to look at him. "We've got to think of a plan". The gang started to think (obviously). Knuckles said, "Can't. Think". He fainted.

**After 5 hours of thinking...**

Tails said, "I've got it". "Why don't we do our most powerful attacks on the truck at once"? Sonic said, "Nice thinking, Tails". Everyone got prepared for thier most powerful attacks. "How do we find it", Rouge pointed out. Then, once again, the truck blasted through the walls. And tackled Silver. "Charge", Tails shouted. They did their attacks, but the truck just got shinier. "Wow", everyone stated. "Why don't we just turn it off", Amy asked. She pointed to the truck's remote. "Oh", Tails said. Sonic turned thr remote off. The truck stopped its rampage. "That sucked", Shadow said. "Let's go get waffles", said Sonic. "Yeah".

**Sonicxrox: That's it.**

**Tails: You made me look stupid.**

**Sonicxrox: That's the point.**

**Tails: (Goes off to sulk)**

**Sonicxrox: Bye! Please review and read my next story!!**

**Next story: Run away**


End file.
